Deseo
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: OS 05: Porque ella quería solo un hombre… Pero lamentablemente para la sociedad ese hombre no podía ser… por que ella no estaba enamorada de cualquiera, si no estaba enamorada de su PADRE... ·Serie de Drabbles, OS y TwoShots, sin ninguna conexión entre sí·-Lenguaje vulgar, Lime y Lemmon-
1. Deseo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un ficc de mi autoría, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dandoles lata con otra locura fuera de lo normal mía, espero y le guste y me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber con un hermoso ¡RR!.Bueno sin nada mas que decir me retiro ¡Nos Leemos Luego!

**Advertencias**: AU, Pedofilía, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar. Mayores de 15 años.

**Raking: "**T**"** por lenguaje**.**

**Pareja**: SasuSaku.

**Numero de palabras **: 788

* * *

><p>Dicen que desear a una persona esta mal y mas cuando esa persona es menor que tu por varios años mas. Un deseo que tengo que ocultar a la vista de todos. Siento un deseo infrenable, un deseo enfermo, lascivo, mientras la observo detenidamente como lame de una forma agonizante un helado de cerezas y un brillo de excitación cubre sus hermosos orbes verdes jades que brillan como gemas resplandecientes.<p>

.

.

.

Lame, chupa, succiona, de manera tan inocente, pero que a mi mente le parecía tan erotica que me ponía la verga tan dura, con tan solo imaginar que su pequeña y rosada lengua, en lugar de chupar ese maldito helado, chupaba con gozo y avidez mi miembro que se ponía largo, duro y caliente al imaginarme aquella imagen.

.

.

.

.

Soy un maldito enfermo hijo de puta, como carajos puedo pensar en tratar de cogerme una niña de 12 años. ¡Por Kamisama! ¡ ¿Que diablos me pasa por la cabeza? ! .

.

.

.

Pero no puedo evitar este deseo que siento para con ella, trate de alejarme de ella enserio que lo hice, pero no puedo la deseo hasta la locura, hasta perder el juicio sin que nada en mi mente se pueda concentrar en absolutamente nada mas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Inocencia.**

**L**a palabra inocencia la destila por cada uno de sus poros, una inocencia que estoy dispuesto a manchar y a quitar gustoso.

.

.

Inocencia,

Amor,

Pureza,

Paz,

Cariño,

Confianza,

Amistad,

Eso es lo que revelan sus orbes cuando ella te mira, esos ojos que ahora revelan alegría, se llenaran de lagrimas y dolor cuando entre en esa estrecha, humeda y caliente cavidad.

.

.

Solamente imaginarme lo estrecha y caliente que pueda esar ese pequeño cubiculo de entre sus piernas, mi pene se pone tan duro como un fierro.

.

..

.

..

.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mi edad, hmp ¿Realmente importa? Bueno tengo 20 años . Y siendoles totalmente sincero o como muchos otros dicen arrogante, soy atractivo para el genero femenino, puedo tener a cualquiera en mi cama solo con chasquear los dedos. Pero no quiero a cualquiera, la quiero ha ella, la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo y dobe Naruto Uzumaki. Esa pequeña molestia de orbes jades. Y me vale una total mierda lo que piensen sobre eso. Porque ella sera mía completamente mía, sin importarme su edad. ¡Demonios! estoy rebajando mi orgullo por esa molestia rosada.

Luchare, Luchare hasta que te tenga en mi cama, solo para mí. Porque esa inocencia es solo mía. Y no estoy dispuesto a que nadie se robe lo que por derecho me pertenece a mi.

* * *

><p>Tan.. Tan si ya se que es algo corto y sin mucho sentido, pero espero y les haya gustado . Se aceptan de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos :)) en realidad es una idea que tiene mucho tiempo en mi libreta, pero no habia tenido el valor para publicarla. Espero y les guste. ¡Saludos!<p>

**Fecha: **Lunes, 05 de marzo de 2012.

**Hora México**: 09:54 am


	2. Enfermo

**Disclaimer: N**aruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " T " por lenguaje. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón implícito.

**Numero de palabras: 889**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un Drablee de mi autoria de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía.

Este ficc **NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DEL DRABLE QUE SE LLAMA DESEO, **Lo publique aquí por que hare una serie de Drabbles, bueno si eso quieren ustedes, si no pues solo diganmelo.

**OJO este drabble lo tengo publicado con la cuenta de Cereciito17, para que no haya malos entendidos ¿Vale?**

Bueno este es un pequeño regalo para mis queridas lectoras, así que aquí me tienen espero y lo disfruten. Adiós.

**Sumary: **Maldito enfermo hijo de puta; eso es lo que soy, soy un enfermo degenerado de mierda. ¿Por qué? Porque deseo con locura y frenesí a mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Enfermo~<strong>

"**Cuando me necesiten pero no me quieran me quedare, cuando me quieran pero no me necesiten me tendré que ir" Nanny Mcphee**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk :)**

**Capitulo Único**

Maldito enfermo hijo de puta; eso es lo que soy, soy un enfermo degenerado de mierda. Muchos pensarían que soy una persona común y corriente, que no tengo deseos pero los tengo como cualquiera.

La razón del porque soy un hijo de puta

**Mi hermana**

¿Y porque soy un degenerado de mierda?

Porque el deseo que siento por ella me hace perder la cordura, su solo olor me nubla el juicio, sus abrazos me estremecen.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 20 años, cabello negro/azulado, mis ojos del color del onix, complexión normal, bueno al menos para mí. Tal vez sea arrogante de mi parte pero soy atractivo para el género femenino, con solo chasquear los dedos las tengo listas y húmedas para mí.

Pero lamentablemente no quiero a nadie más, la quiero a ella, a mi hermana.

Mi hermana se llama Sakura Uchiha, tiene 15 años, cabello rosado, al igual que su nombre, y unos ojos verde/jades preciosos grandes y expresivos.

Suelo imaginármela con un hermoso baby doll, las mejillas sonrojadas, recostada en la cama y esperando pacientemente para mí.

Cuando me cojo a las chicas del instituto, siento que ala que penetro con rapidez es a mi hermanita.

**¿Y qué si era mi hermana? Follarla era mi obsesión**

¿Qué importa que su DNI diga que tiene los mismos apellidos que yo… y para colmo en el mismo orden?... ¡Qué casualidad! Pero me da igual. Es una hembra y está en el mercado.

Muchas personas pueden pensar que mis pensamientos son sucios, perversos o depravados. Pero, si lo analizo bien, no deja de ser una chica, una chica como cualquier otra, con el pequñíiiiisimo inconveniente de ser mi hermana.

Un buen día, no hace demasiado tiempo, me planteé todas estas cuestiones y alguna más. Tras debatir conmigo mismo llegué a una conclusión… a una decisión (ya sé que pensáis que ventajista): haría todo lo que fuera posible para conseguir que fuera mía y yo de ella. Aunque el propio Papa en persona me excomulgase y condenase a vagar por el infierno. Si todas las diablesas son como ella… con gusto aceptaré el castigo que me sea impuesto.

Me moría de las ganas de sentir su estreches, de hundirme entre sus pliegues y poder probas esa dulce miel que escurre entre sus piernas. Tan dulce, y sentir la satisfacción de que solo es mía. Porque no permitiré que ningún otro imbécil de mierda le quiera poner un dedo encima. Soy un enfermo, un dejenerado pero realmente me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, debido a lo tarde que me acosté ayer, me encanto. Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.<strong>

**Hubo un revienw que me dejaron en el ficc de PRINCESITA, no se si lo han leído pero como dije antes estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como querramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unos días exáctamente 5 días cumplo 18 años, yujuu el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasuSaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	3. Erótico

**Disclaimer: N**aruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmón explicito. Si entran sera bajo su propio riesgo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**Rating**: " M " por lenguaje, escenas de sexo. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**Numero de palabras: 1,699 **

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un Drablee de mi autoria de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía.

Este ficc **NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DEL DRABLE QUE SE LLAMA DESEO, NI ENFERMO, **Lo publique aquí porque hare una serie de Drabbles, bueno si eso quieren ustedes, si no pues solo díganmelo.

**Sumary: **¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar en la búsqueda de tu placer? El incesto es pecado... Pero, a veces, ir al Infierno merece la pena.****

* * *

><p><strong>Erótico<strong>.

**¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar en la búsqueda de tu placer? El incesto es pecado... Pero, a veces, ir al Infierno merece la pena.**

Erótico.

Sakura salió del baño con una bata corta a media pierna y una toalla enredada en la cabeza. Se acercó a la sala del departamento, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Se arrimó al ventanal desde donde podía ver gran parte de la ciudad desde su séptimo piso. A sus treinta y ocho años era una mujer hermosa que no representaba más de treinta y dos, una mujer a la que todos los hombres volteaban a ver, una mujer sensual, esos orbes verde/jade destilaban pura inocencia y lujuria; Su cabello rosado le llegaba a media espalda y unas curvas que dejaban a cualquiera helado.

De pronto mentalmente se dijo lo que todos los días se repetía ella sola desde hacía seis meses.

"_es la última vez, esto es una locura que nos va a hundir" _

Pero sabía que no era cierto, que volvería hacerlo día tras día, que no soportaba estar lejos de él, que la invadían unos enormes celos solo de pensar que otra estuviera con él, que ansiaba sus caricias, el olor de su cuerpo, sus besos, todo.

"_nunca debimos haber iniciado esto, es contra todas las leyes, contra Dios, contra su felicidad"_

Pero sabía que cada día era más lo que lo unía a el. Pensó en como comenzó todo. Ese día el se había emborrachado porque su novia había terminado con el, llegó pasado de copas y a ella le cayó en gracia verlo así pues era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía, hasta qué de pronto rompió a llorar como un niño. Quiso consolarlo y sin darse cuenta se besaron en la boca. Después todo se desencadenó como un torrente. Se fueron a la recamara y se amaron como desesperados hasta que amaneció. El tenia la disculpa de estar borracho, pero, ¿Y ella? ¿Ella que podía alegar en su favor? Simplemente amor, amor de madre, de amante, de mujer a un hombre. Vinieron las explicaciones, se pidieron perdón por lo que habían hecho y terminaron haciéndolo de nuevo.

Prendió su segundo cigarrillo y dejo ir la vista y la mente por el ventanal imaginándolo apurado por llegar a casa desde la universidad, lo vio corriendo, despidiéndose de sus amigos y evitando a su ex novia. En estos seis meses ella lo había buscado arrepentida, pero el ya no quiso saber más de ella. Para el ya no existía nadie más que su madre, con la que había conocido el placer en su máxima expresión. Podía imaginarlo ese cabello azabache con destellos azulados, y ese porte de ser todo un hombre no era de extrañar que las chicas lo buscasen, pero nadie lo complacía más que su madre.

Ella lo complacía en todo, sabía sus fantasías y se las cumplía, sabía sus vicios y había aprendido los de ella. Si, lo imaginó subiendo por el elevador, tratando de sonreír a los vecinos, lo vio caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta del departamento y escucho cuando metió la llave y la abrió, escucho su voz cuando le dijo.

-Ya llegué madre.

Ella continuo viendo el ventanal mientras el se acercó por la espalda de ella, le tomó los hombros y la besó en el cuello. Apagó su cigarro y aflojo el cuerpo. Sabía que venía como todos los días. Deseoso y ardiente. El deslizó sus manos por sus piernas acariciándolas y diciéndole.

-Mamá, no puedo estar lejos de ti, te amo tanto que el tiempo me pasa lentamente cuando no estoy a tu lado.

Ella solo pensaba muy adentro "_me gusta tanto que me diga mamá; mi bebé, mi amor, mi hombre, me pequeño Sasuke"_ y disfrutaba la caricia. El levantaba la bata dejando al aire sus hermosas nalgas acariciándolas. Sabía que estaba desnuda debajo de la bata y la tocaba suavemente, con una mano le acariciaba atrás y con otra adelante mientras sus labios buscaban su boca, ella facilitaba sus maniobras correspondiéndole a sus besos. Si, sabían que lo iban a hacer ahí como todos los días, en la sala y frente a la ventana a plena luz del día. De pronto ella se escucho decir.

-Te he estado esperando, como todos los días.

El solo le contestó.

-Que rico hueles, me gusta que huelas a mujer, tu olor me ha acompañado toda la vida.

Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutaba con todos sus sentidos, también percibía los olores de el a sudor y saliva y los suyos propios después del baño, ahora mezclados con sus jugos pues se había mojado sin darse cuenta. Sintió como su hijo la despojaba de la bata y quedó desnuda ante el dándole la espalda, vio como caía la ropa de su hijo y de pronto el la abrazó por detrás y sintió la dureza de su pene que se acomodó entre sus nalgas. Sentir esa piel suave y sedosa que se deslizaba entre sus globos anales como buscando cualquiera de los dos orificios para entrar en el, la hacia sentirse plena y feliz, la excitaba, la volvía loca. Comenzó a besarla en la nuca y la espalda mientras ella se retorcía de placer, poco a poco la empujó hacia delante y ella se acomodó recargando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, el besándola fue bajando por su espalda hasta que llegó a sus nalgas, entonces las abrió y se quedó maravillado como todos los días al ver su ano color rosa, cada vez que lo veía, y eran varias al día, se maravillaba de ser el dueño de ese culo. Les agradecía a Dios y a su madre el haber descubierto el placer de besar un culo…y lo besó, vaya que lo besó. Primero paseo la punta de la lengua sobre el, después lo besó como si fuera una boca y terminó metiéndole unos centímetros de lengua ante las eróticas quejas de su madre mezcladas con suspiros de placer.

-¡ahhhhh! ¡uffffff! ¡Ugggggg! ¡Nooooo….te detengas mi amor!

para el era un gran placer hacerle esa caricia a su madre pues sabia cuanto lo disfrutaba, y fue ahí, exactamente en la punta de la lengua donde se dio cuenta que su madre ya estaba relajada del culo, que había cedido a su caricia y estaba lista para recibir su verga en el ano. Se levantó lentamente y apuntó su verga hacia el ano de su madre. Al verla si, sus delgados hombros, su cintura estrecha, sus hermosas caderas y su rosado ano lo volvía loco. Ella dejó ir la mirada sobre el paisaje de la gran ciudad sabiendo que iba a ser enculada, pero dejó su mente en blanco para disfrutarlo plenamente. Y de pronto los dos sintieron. El como el ano de su madre se aferraba al grosor de su pene, aprisionándolo, apretándolo, succionándolo. Ella como entraba el pene entre sus entrañas abriéndose camino, distendiendo sus carnes, llenándola, dándole un inmenso placer. Se quedaron quietos por un rato, y después empezó el mete y saca, y brotaron la exclamaciones, las quejas, los suspiros, los gritos de placer.

-¡Dios mío, como lo disfruto, no te detengas Sasuke-kun!

-¡madre, esto es la gloria!

-¡Dámelo todo!

-¡Si mamita, te lo voy a dar!

Aumentaron los olores. A sudor, saliva, jugos vaginales y seminales y ellos los disputaban cual si fueran deliciosos aromas. Y de pronto vino el estallido, nació en los testículos de el y al fondo de su ano de ella y se unió en su recto. Fue un mar de semen que brotó de su verga y ella recibió en su culo placenteramente. Los dos aflojaron los cuerpos y quedaron hechos un amasijo de brazos y piernas revueltos sobre el sofá. unos minutos después Sakura le dijo a su hijo.

-Sasuke mi vida, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra situación, debemos poner un alto a esto, tu debes de volver con tu novia y yo buscar por otro lado.

-Si mamá, luego hablaremos y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Pero los dos sabían que no era posible. Que esa misma tarde descansarían, cenarían y en la nota repetirían lo mismo pero más completo. Con sexo vaginal, oral y anal hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y así seria por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Chicasos! Sí, estoy viva y con nuevo OS de mi completa autoría. ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos. **

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira a trabajar.**

**Se les quiere un -como se dice en México- CHINGO **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha**

**Fecha: Sábado, 06 de Octubre de 2012**

**Hora México: 03: 28 pm.**


	4. Traspasar la linea

**Disclaimer: N**aruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmón explicito. Si entran sera bajo su propio riesgo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**Rating**: " M " por lenguaje, escenas de sexo. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**Numero de palabras: 2,572**

**Autor: C**ereciito17 o **B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un OS de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía.

Este ficc **NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DEL DRABLE QUE SE LLAMA DESEO, NI ENFERMO, NI DE ÉROTICO, **Lo publique aquí porque hare una serie de Drabbles, bueno si eso quieren ustedes, si no pues solo díganmelo.

**Sumary: **Sabía que estaba mal era mi hermano, pero mi atracción hacía él era muy grande. Pero un día, traspasamos esa delgada línea de sangre que nos separaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Traspasar la línea<strong>

Siempre lo he amado, desde que puedo recordar lo he amado en secreto…Sabía que estaba mal era mi hermano, pero mi atracción hacía él era muy grande.

Yo me llamo Sakura, Uchiha Sakura…Mi hermano se llama Sasuke Uchiha, nuestra familia es demasiado conservadora en todos los aspectos.

Yo tengo 16 y el tiene 18 años, el siempre me ha cuidado desde pequeña, alejando cada posible chico que estuviera cerca de mí, todos los chicos del instituto sabían que "Hermano-celoso-Uchiha" no era alguien con quien tuvieras ventaja en una pelea, ya que mi hermano sabia karate y los despachaba con rapidez.

Yo tengo el cabello rosado, si rosado es raro, y no culpo a nadie por pensar que no soy natural, pero lo es, el médico de la familia dijo que ese tipo de color se debe a la poca pigmentación que tuve en mi desarrollo como feto, pero que eso no afecta mi salud, estatura 1.69, orbes del color del jade, herencia de mi muy querida bisabuela, cuerpo que para que negarlo esbelto, a mis 16 años tenía cintura estrecha, un trasero que podía envidiar cualquier modelo y busto proporcionado, no era ni muy pequeño ni muy grande.

En cambio mi hermano era muy diferente a mí, mi hermano Sasuke mide 1.78, piel blanca, orbes azabaches, cabello negro con destellos azulado – he aquí la herencia de tonos raros en mi familia – Cuerpo bastante bien formado, debido a que se pasaba horas y horas practicando deporte.

Pero un día, traspasamos **esa delgada línea** de sangre que nos separaba.

Una noche mientras nuestros padres salían a una fiesta, me encontraba viendo **"La ley y el orden unidad de victimas especiales"** en la televisión de la sala, un caso de una violación de un pequeño niño. Mi rabia siempre salía a flote cada vez que veía ese tipo de casos y la abogada que había en mí inminentemente salía a flote. Eran las 11:30 pm, y nuestros papas a un no habían llegado, arrastre mis pies hasta la cocina, y me serví un vaso de agua fresca, lave mi vaso y me dirigí con pesadez escaleras arriba dispuesta a ir a mi cuarto. Pare en seco cuando escuche unos leves gemidos provenientes del cuarto de mi hermano. Mi curiosidad pudo conmigo y me acerque al marco de la puerta y la abrí dejando el espacio suficiente como para ver y que no supiera que estaba yo allí espiando.

Mi hermano estaba en la cama tumbado desnudo viendo una película porno. ¡Se estaba masturbando! Fije mi vista en el gran miembro que él tenía en una de sus manos que bajaban y subían deslizándolo. Mi excitación llego a tal punto que no me di cuenta que había empezado a bajar la mano hacía mi vagina. Me abrí paso por mis shocks negros y me empecé a acariciar. Me mordía el labio para que no supiera que estaba allí. Le veía como con cada movimiento ponía más y más cara de placer. Yo me había empezado a masturbar más rápido. Y de repente le vi ponerse tenso y como un chorro de semen salía de su miembro y le empapaba el estómago y alguna que otra gota caía sobre la cama. Cuando vi la imagen me corrí con los ojos como platos mirando cada movimiento de mi hermano.

Desde ese momento no podía parar de pensar en él, cada noche me masturbaba en mi cama pensando en cómo sería que me penetrara con ese gran miembro que él poseía. Pero a la mañana siguiente me sentía muy mal pensando que no estaba bien lo que hacía, aunque no lo pudiera evitar por la noche.

Ya me había hecho a la idea que lo nuestro no podía ser, hasta que un viernes ocurrió algo que cambió totalmente mi forma de pensar.

Como cada día me había levantado para hacer el desayuno, mis papas no estaban en casa como para variar, Sasuke y yo estábamos más que acostumbrados a ella, ya que nunca paraban en casa su vida era demasiado ajetreada, aunque no es como que los extrañásemos.

Llevaba puesto mi pijama que consistía en una bata rosa con un dibujo de conejo en el borde, si lo sé soy infantil hasta en mis batas, pero no es como que me fueran andar espiando. El único que me veía a parte de mis padres era mi hermano.

—Oye Sakura, ¡maldición! Estas escuchando —hablo Sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? —Musite confundida, no me había dado cuenta de cuando llego a la cocina, llevaba solo un pantalón negro sin camisa, me sonroje furiosamente al imaginarme de nuevo la imagen de su pene duro y caliente en mi interior —Lo siento, no estaba escuchando, ¿Me decías?

— ¡Tsk! Joder Sakura has estado sumamente distraída este último mes —Exclamó con molestia. —Te decía que el Dobe quiere que vallamos a su casa, para disfrutar de la piscina.

—Ah… —Fue lo único que dije.

— ¿Qué significa ese "Ah" Sakura? —Pregunto

—No nada, digo —me mordí el labio inferior —Si claro iré contigo

Me miro con desconfianza, pero solo suspiro con pesadez.

—De acuerdo, entonces ponte un bikini porque nos vamos en un momento. No te preocupes por hacer nada, comeremos en casa del Naruto.

—Vale, voy a prepararme. —Le dije y cuando pase a su lado me roce con su piel y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi ser.

¡Joder me estaba volviendo loca!

Cogí el bikini, uno verde, y una falda blanca y un blusón negro, decidí darme una ducha rápida. Necesitaba apartar esos pensamientos estúpidos de mi cabeza.

Me desnude y dispuesta a entrar en la ducha, la puerta se abrió y apareció Sasuke al verme así se quedó con la boca entreabierta y yo como pude me tapé cogiendo una toalla.

—Maldición Sasuke ¡Debes de tocar la puerta antes de entra! —Chille avergonzada, mientras veía como una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su perfecto rostro. No me gusto nada como mi centro empezó a palpitar con avidez a causa de una simple mirada de mi consanguíneo.

—Perdón, perdón… Solo quería lavarme los dientes. Pero ya que te has tapado me los lavo en un segundo.

— ¿Qué? No, no. Sal ya. ¿No ves que voy a ducharme?

—Venga, her-ma-ni-ta. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te viera desnuda. —Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin parar de mirarme arriba y abajo.

— ¡Sí, claro! Cuando éramos unos críos, pero ahora no, asique salte. –Insistí.

Aunque en realidad no quería que se fuera pues ya me había puesto muy cachonda. Él estaba sin camiseta y yo con solo una toalla que tapara mi cuerpo desnudo.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeo la cintura con sus manos. Me acercó a él y empezó a acariciarme por encima de la toalla.

—Pues ahora ya somos grandes. —me dijo, mientras seguía acariciándome la espalda y llegando a rozar suavemente mi culo— Venga, déjame verte bien.

Me empezó a deslizar la toalla hacía abajo y me dejo completamente desnuda delante de él.

—Vaya, hermanita. No sabía que podías tener este cuerpo debajo de esa ropa que sueles llevar—Me dijo con una mirada lasciva. —

Yo no sabía dónde mirar aunque estaba muy excitada sentía una gran vergüenza de que mi hermano me viera así. Nunca llegue a pensar que mis fantasías con él se fueran a hacer realidad.

Me acarició el vientre y rozo mi pecho derecho. Sentí un calambre, estaba a punto de correrme y nada más me había acariciado un poco.

—Venga, hermanita. No sabes las veces que me imaginado tenerte así. —Me dijo mientras cogía mi cara con una mano y la acercaba hasta su cara—.

Me beso y fue el mejor beso me han dado en la vida, creí morir de placer justo en ese momento. De repente oímos un ruido abajo. Eran mis padres que acababan de venir de hacer la compra. Cogí mi toalla a toda prisa y le mande salir del cuarto de baño.

Una vez sola me metí debajo del chorro de agua caliente y reflexione de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Me había dicho que él se había imaginado estar así conmigo. Nunca pensé que el también pudiera tener esos pensamientos hacía mí de esta manera al contrario pensaba que era yo la única. Pero aun así no quitaba que fuera mi hermano y yo su hermana.

Llegamos a la casa de Naruto, en un incomodo silencio que se instalo entre nosotros. Kiba, uno de los amigos de nosotros empezó a revolotear cerca de mí y me dispuse a platicar con el de cosas sin ninguna importancia, mi vista empezó a vagar en la piscina hasta que me encontré con unos ojos azabaches que me miraban con lujuria y hambre, aparte mi vista sonrojada. Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por toda mi columna vertebral, no lo miraba, pero sabía que Sasuke me estaba recorriendo con la mirada.

—Me voy al baño —le dije mientras me levantaba de la toalla.

—Vale, pero no tardes—Contesto sonriente Kiba.

Nos reímos y yo me dirigí al cuarto de baño dentro de la casa de Naruto. Mientras rodeaba la piscina sentí los ojos de mi hermano en cada sitio de mi cuerpo. Me estaba empezado a excitar con solo pensar lo que me había hecho esta mañana, así que con rapidez me dirigí al cuarto de baño

Me lave la cara con agua esperando a que se me pasara el calentón que tenía encima, cuando entro de repente mi hermano entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Por fin, otra vez solitos, hermanita. —Me dijo mientras miraba mi cuerpo humedecido del agua que hace un momento me había echado.

—Mira, Sasuke. Lo que pasó antes no puede volver a pasar, somos hermanos, por amor de dios. Esto no está bien. —le dije con la esperanza de que se fuera y dejara esta locura aunque en mi interior sabía perfectamente que no quería que se fuera.

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, con su mano me agarró del brazo y me tiro hacía él. Empezó a besarme como lo había hecho en el baño mientras sus manos se dirigían hacía mi trasero.

Al principio quise retirarle, pero él no pasaba de besarme y acariciarme y me di por vencida. Yo también le deseaba muchísimo, asique aparte mis prejuicios, le agarré del pelo y comencé a besarle como sí no hubiera mañana.

—Así, esta mejor, Sakura. Nosotros no podemos controlar esto, yo por lo menos. Así que quiero disfrutarte entera. Siéntate aquí. –me dijo señalando el váter.

Yo me senté y mientras él me besaba por todos los lados me bajo la braga del bañador. Se retiró y observo mi vagina como si la estuviera haciendo una inspección.

—No he podido parar de pensar en tu cuerpo, desde esta mañana. Vamos a comprobar ahora a ver qué tal sabe mi hermanita.

Y dicho esto, comenzó a lamerme el coño. Lo hacía muy bien, movía esa lengua con mucha precisión. Me empecé a mojar muchísimo y él seguía lamiendo y succionando. Comenzó a meterme un dedo mientras no paraba de chupar.

—¡Oh, Dios! Sigue, sigue no pares.

Cuando le dije esto paro un momento y me miró con una sonrisa. Pero volvió a la tarea y cada vez lo hacía más y más deprisa. Estaba a punto de correrme y él lo sabía asique metió otro dedo y me lamió el clítoris con mucha rapidez mientras no paraba de mover esos dedos dentro de mí. Y yo no aguanté más comencé a correrme mientras me arqueaba y mordía mi labio para que no se oyeran los gemidos. No se me había olvidado que en la casa estaban los amigos de mi hermano.

Sasuke paró de lamer cuando cumplió su objetivo y con una mirada lasciva me dijo:

—Sabes mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba, hermana. —y me volvió a besar con mucha pasión, nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones pidieron aire.

—Sal tú antes, ya que no quiero que se enteren de lo que hemos estado haciendo. —me dijo mientras se apartaba de mi

Yo con rapidez me coloque el bikini y me dirigí hacía la puerta mirando por un momento a mi hermano que me sonreía torcidamente.

Cuando llegué, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada y pudimos acabar el día de piscina riéndonos todos y bañándonos hasta que se hizo de noche.

Sabía que tendría que hablar con Sasuke. Pero ni siquiera sabía exactamente que decirle, asique cuando llegamos a casa me fui directa a la cama pensando en que al día siguiente hablaría con él.

Traspasamos esa pequeña y delgada línea que teníamos entre nosotros como hermana y hermano. Si me pregunta si me arrepiento, tal vez ahora no, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que lastimaremos a muchos si tomamos una decisión equivocada.

**Nosotros traspasamos la línea**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fin?<strong>

**J**ejeje —Sonrisa pervertida—Losé, algunas lamentan que no haya lemmon, pero no lo vi necesario en esta ocasión. A mi parecer fue suficiente con ese oral que le dio Sasuke-chan a Sakurita XD Mi mente el día de hoy no dio para una buena escena se "SEXO-DURO-DESENFRENADO-AL-ESTILO-SASUKE-UCHIHA", perooo tal vez, solo tal vez, haga una segunda parte de este OS, aunque eso rompería con la cadena de DRABLES SIN CONECCION ENTRE SÍ, que me autoimpuse. También debo decir que empecé con la continuación del **PRIMER DRABLEE **que publique en este escrito**, **con la perspectiva de Sakura, ya muchas de ustedes saben cómo se llama pero para recordarles es el que se llama **"DESEO" **muy probablemente lo publicare aquí, ya que no quiero moverlos como fics independientes. En cada nuevo capítulo aclarare si tiene algo que ver con los demás, así que estén atentas. De igual forma **SIEMPRE **recuerden,aclarare si son continuaciones o si son diferentes. ¿Sale?

Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira.

**Se les quiere un -como se dice en México- CHINGO **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha**

**Fecha: Domingo, 17 de Febrero de 2013**

**Hora México: 03: 35 pm.**


	5. Papi (I)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor **queda estrictamente prohibida**.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmón explicito. Si entran será bajo su propio riesgo, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**Rating:** " M " por lenguaje, y futuras escenas de sexo.

**Numero de palabras: 2,408**

**Autor:** Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"

N/A: Hola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un OS de mi autoría, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía.

Este ficc NO ES CONTINUACIÓN DEL DRABLE QUE SE LLAMA DESEO, NI ENFERMO, NI DE ÉROTICO, NI DE TRASPASAR LA LINEA. Lo publique aquí porque hare una serie de Drabbles, OneShots y TwoShots, bueno si eso quieren ustedes, si no pues solo díganmelo.

**Sumary:** Porque ella quería solo un hombre… Pero lamentablemente para la sociedad ese hombre no podía ser… por que ella no estaba enamorada de cualquiera, si no estaba enamorada de su **PADRE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Papito<strong>

"**Porque siempre deseamos ese algo que no podemos tener, deseamos probar el dulce sabor de lo prohibido"**

Un gemido ahogado y grave resonó por los baños del instituto, vacío a esas horas. Bueno, vacíos habitualmente, porque ese gemido, seguido de una cremallera cerrándose y una boca engullendo no salieron de la nada. En uno de los cubículos, una pareja terminaba su momento erótico.

Por lo menos por parte del chico.

―Joder, ¿Ya llegaste?―Exclamo la chica de rosas cabellos.

―Sí, ya me corrí. Y muy bien debo añadir― Dijo un muchacho de rojos cabellos y mirada miel.

―Y yo que Akasuna, yo no cuento― Exploto

― ¿Tú qué Haruno?―Exclamo burlón.

― ¿No me harás llegar, Sasori?―Pregunto.

El chico que respondía al nombre de Sasori, lo pensó por unos minutos, para luego sonreír torcidamente. Sasori se paro, a lavarse las manos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

― ¿Y bien Akasuna?―Pregunto Sakura molesta.

―No, ahora no quiero. Si tantas ganas tenéis metete unos dedos ¿No?― Se burlo.

―Debes estar de joda ¿Verdad?―

―No ¿Qué pensabas que haría?― Pregunto lo obvio.

―Mmm déjame pensarlo amm ¿Follarme? ¿Comerme el coño? Yo que sé, solo has algo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me saldrán moretones en las rodillas por nada?―

―Pues eso debiste haber pensado antes de chupármela ¿No lo crees?―Soltó una sonora carcajada para retirase silbando satisfecho.

Sakura bufo fastidiada ¿Qué rayos le había visto al idiota ese de Akasuna? Así claro, ese imbécil de mierda era bastante atractivo. Pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenia de idiota.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se la había mamado, para que la poseyera con frenesí y lujuria, o mínimo que le diera un orgasmo como era debido. Pero cada vez que se corría en su garganta, el se iba satisfecho y la dejaba toda caliente.

Sakura se echaba la culpa, se suponía que chupársela serviría como un impulso para calentarlo lo suficiente y la tomara contra la pared. Pero el siempre la convencía para chupársela antes, prometiéndole que después de eso le daría la mejor follada de su vida.

¡Sí claro!

Sakura pensaba que probablemente ese idiota no sabía ni follar.

¡JODER LE HIZO UNA JODIDA MAMADA DE 20 MINUTOS! Y el muy cabrón ni siquiera le metió la punta. Sakura estaba frustrada y molesta.

Se fregó las rodillas y enjuago la boca.

¡Su vida era un asco!

Llegó a casa cuando todavía no había nadie. Su madre estaba en el súper y papa llegaría en un par de horas. Tiro la mochila en el suelo de la cocina y después de armarse un sándwich, se tiro a ver la tele en el sofá a comérselo a desgana.

Su familia y ella misma, eran bastante comunes, por así decirlo. No había nada de exuberante en ella, ni en su madre... ella es simplemente delgada, de bonita cara eso sí, tenia curvas casi inexistentes que, que eran más bien gracias a la genética. Pecho normal, culo normal, piernas torneadas propias de la edad, pero de ojos grandes esmeraldas y pelo rosa hasta el cuello. Parecía una copia de su madre, si no fuera por el hecho que su madre se había hecho algún que otro arreglo... Eso no la hacía menos atractiva a ojos de los hombres.

Su vida sexual era la habitual en esas edades: decepcionante.

Los chicos de su edad y similares eran una decepción constante. Mal folladores, mal tocadores, duraban minutos, eran bruscos, idiotas y el placer era casi nulo. Incontables ocasiones eran las que ella tenía que terminarse ella sola. O que no terminaba, solo para no humillar al que se desplomaba encima de ella con aires de triunfador.

Aparte del decepcionante sexo "tradicional", había hecho bastantes mamadas (ya fuera para calentar para luego ser follada como para escapar de un mal polvo antes que sucediera), dejarse meter mano, meter mano, sexo por webcam unas pocas veces, un trío una vez, escribir relatos eróticos... pero nada que la satisfaciera plenamente, de forma carnal, que la hiciera temblar de un orgasmo, como por contra, sí conseguía con su fantástico dildo vibrador morado que escondía en su armario.

Había llegado a la decisión de o bien procurarse placer ella misa con su pequeña colección de consoladores o bien escoger amantes conocedores del arte de dar placer: hombres maduros.

¡Oh si lo recordaba con satisfacción!

Una fiesta de familia, el marido de una de sus primas, quien sabe quien era ella... a ella le aburrían esas cenas familiares y no prestaba atención. Pareció que al guapetón maduro tampoco le atraían demasiado, así que se pusieron a hablar mientras el alcohol corría en el resto de la cena. Mientras todos estaban bailando y charlando animadamente en el local, ellos dos ya intercambiaban susurros y roces furtivos en un oscuro rincón, apartados del resto. No falto mucho para que ella lo siguiera decidida hasta el cuarto de las limpiadoras y allí se pusiera contra la pared para ser follada como en mucho tiempo no había sido. Incluso la llego a cargar en brazos mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba, cara a cara, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir abiertamente. Las ventajas de ser delgada y la mitad de años que tu amante... Le dio un orgasmo tremendo, y ella se lo agradeció con una buena mamada al terminar, de la cual se trago todo, a diferencia de lo que habitualmente hacia, escupirlo al rato. Se dieron un beso furtivo y regresaron con olor a sudor a la sala, como si nada. Pero desde ese entonces, Sakura había buscado insistentemente caer en manos de un hombre mayor, pero infructuosamente no lo había hecho.

Los que valían la pena buscaban chicas de veintitantos, y los que les gustaba su edad, eran demasiado raros como para aceptar irse a su casa.

Pero un hombre le había estado rondando la cabeza, cada vez más y más... Ya fuera por la cercanía del día a día, porque lo había visto en bañador y estaba requetebueno por su edad, con el pelo negro/azulado chispeado de gris, pero sobretodo por el simple hecho del morbo: su padre.

Ella solita se dio cuenta que cada vez más fantaseaba con su padre. Primero no era algo consciente, simplemente fantaseaba que su padre no era su padre, y que esa persona que era idéntica a su padre pero no lo era la poseía, encima de ella, taladrándola rítmicamente, o con las piernas de ella en sus torneados hombros. Después perdió la vergüenza, y simplemente soñaba que su padre se la follaba... sin ningún tipo de reparo. De hecho, se dio cuenta que sabor dulce de lo prohibido en lo relativo al incesto le daba más placer en sus intensas maratones de placer con su amigo morado.

Luego se imaginaba un mundo donde eran su padre y ella en la casa, cuidándola, viviendo juntos... luego le picó el placer de imaginar mantener una relación con su padre a espaldas mamá. Darse besos furtivos, follar en moteles, meterse mano rápidamente, mamadas apresuradas... esa perra desganada no merecía ser follada por ese hombre...

Y finalmente, la larga falta de sexo de calidad la hizo pensar "Y porque no?", porque no seducir a su padre? Era un hombre, y en el fondo, todos los hombres piensan con la polla. Cierto es que Sakura era la hija, pero un poco de internet y foros le hicieron ver que todo hombre con hija suena secretamente con hacerla suya... y ella estaría más que dispuesta a ello...

Empezó tímidamente, siendo más cariñosa con él, con más besitos al llegar y salir del cole, abrazos más largos, inspirando profundamente su olor, ronroneos, reírle todas las gracias, mirarlo fijamente mordiéndose o lamiéndose el labio... nada de eso parecía hacerle mella. Ella tampoco es que se atreviera a más en un principio, pero el contacto físico con su padre le daba material y humectación para masturbarse tranquilamente...

Sus padres sabían de sus andanzas sexuales...

Para colmo de males, una noche escucho la cama de sus padres, en la habitación de al lado, crujir rítmicamente, y al cabo de poco, unos jadeos amortiguados. Eso la enfureció aun más. No es que no los hubiera escuchado nunca, pero antes se ponía los cascos y escuchaba música, pero esta vez no.

Esa zorra idiotizada buena para comprar, y parlotear estaba disfrutando a su objeto de deseo... Pegando la oreja en la pared, Sakura alcanzo a escuchar algún que otro susurro, gemidos femeninos y al fin, parando atención, escucho los bufidos roncos de su padre. Mientras seguía con la oreja pegada en la pared, arrodillada en su cama, cerró los ojos e imagino, mientras se fregaba el clítoris al ritmo de la cama de al lado, que era ella la que estaba debajo, que sus piernas se apoyaban en los hombros de su padre, abierta completamente a su embiste, jadeando, sudando, corriendo se entre espasmos...

Después de ese día, sus pensamientos fueron a más. Empezó a entrar en el cuarto de sus padres y oler el perfume de su padre, a robarle camisas para una masturbación furtiva oliéndola, a tener una carpeta con fotos de su padre en la playa solamente, y a llevar algún que otro chico a casa. No era la primera vez que los llevaba, pero intentaba hacerlo cuando no estaban sus padres.

Ahora poco importaba la decencia, y como su padre los miércoles llegaba antes que mama a casa (se iba a la peluquería cada miércoles), se las arreglo para tener un follamigo en casa a esa hora. Y de hecho, ni tan siquiera quería follárselos. Quería que el escuchara lo que se perdía, quería que su papa escuchara a los chicos jadear, gemir, suspirar gracias a ella, a sus mamadas, a sus pajas, a su ritmo cuando se los montaba. Podría no ser exuberante, pero era condenadamente buena en lo que se proponía... y a pesar que los chavales intentaban no hacer ruido, era inevitable que algo se les escapara.

Ella esperaba salir afuera y que le cayera una bronca, o encontrar a su padre masturbándose o rojo como un tomate o algo, pero nada. Pareciera que su padre fuera el papa de mente más abierta que jamás hubiera existido. Cierto que Sakura era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero joder...!

Luego pensó que quizás era porque no se la escuchaba a ella. Debía de ser eso. Ningún hombre resiste el gimoteo infantil de una mujer corriéndose. Así pues, cada vez que su madre estaba en el súper y su padre en casa, mirando la tele o lo que, Sakura se iba a su cuarto y procuraba jadear y gemir en la voz más alta razonablemente posible. Tampoco era plan de ahuyentar a la presa, sino calentarla lo suficiente como para bajar sus defensas morales

Así pues, cada vez que su madre estaba fuera y su padre en casa, Sakura se iba a su cuarto a tocarse, y procuraba jadear y gemir en la voz más alta razonablemente posible para que se la oyera des del comedor o el despacho, levemente. Tampoco era plan de ahuyentar a la 'presa', sino calentarla lo suficiente como para bajar sus defensas morales...

Pero nada, su padre parecía inmutable. Y eso la hacía desearlo aun más.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¡Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora a regresado con algo de su autoría, realmente pienso que estoy algo trastornada ¿No les parece? xD Este escrito que acabo de publicar será un TwoShot. Esto, realmente es algo nuevo para mí, ya que nunca había escrito nada igual, y me dije "¡Que mierda, lo haré, si ya publique uno como madre/hijo, no creo que sea muy difícil hacer un padre/hija" Y esto es lo que salió de esa alocada idea. Es más, al parecer dio para más, y por eso es que será un TwoShot. Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida, es más en estos momentos la maldita asma me tiene fatal, por eso les pido su comprensión, trato de actualizar con rapidez, pero si lo hago muy a menudo, la calidad del capítulo es mala, y no me perdonaría jamás entregarles algo tan malo. Bien tienen razón no soy la mejor aquí en fanfcction, es más existen escritoras que se pueden decir realmente que son escritoras debido a su forma de escribir, un ejemplo de ellas es Blackstones3, Bella Scullw, Karynita, etc. Solo por mencionar algunas, son maravillosas y yo puedo decir orgullosamente "Soy su fan" la verdad que ellas son un AS en esto, y se les agradece infinitamente el habernos traído su mundo de fantasías a este lugar. Y yo pues solo soy un intento de escritora, pero trato de esforzarme día a día. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias, ¡Eso no lo duden! **

**Bueno, dentro de poco les traeré la continuación si no se me presenta nada más. Cualquier duda pueden contactarme en facebook como: Betsy Uchiha (OJO Betsy Uchiha con una sola "y" por qué hay otro que tiene doble "yy" Ese no. Con su permiso, me retiro. **

**Adiós…**

**Mordiskitos Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17.**


End file.
